Flood Escape
Hi, my name's Jeremy, and for a while I used to not have a Roblox game I hated, or at least had a opinion considered negative against it. I loved every Roblox game I played, even the games considered mediocre. But this streak changed when I played the game "Flood Escape". The concept seemed really fun. You had to work together with other people by pressing colored buttons in order to proceed to the vent, which eventually would lead to the next room. While this was happening, water would slowly rise up. If you fell into the water, you would respawn outside of the lobby. Rinse and repeat this for 3 rounds. Simple, yet genius. So I played it, of course. I went to the easy mode elevator and waited until the elevator took us down and the game started. Things began to run smoothly. I was hitting buttons, jumping onto platforms, and making it to the vent right on time. I was really good at it too, which is surprising considering that I was playing the game for the first time. But despite my strangely high amount of skill, nothing could have prevented me from falling into the water, after some doofus with a gravity coil jumped in front of me. Now this is where it gets strange. Instead of simply dying and respawning, everything in the room except for me and the water disappeared. The water stopped rising and the music and the sound stopped abruptly. I was just floating there in the water. I was extremely confused at this. Did the game glitch? Well it seemed like a very highly developed game so it wouldn't be vulnerable to major glitches like this. I was deep into thought when something happened that startled the living daylights out of me. My robloxian began to sink and thrash in the water. He began to gasp and emit a horrible sounding guttural scream. He sunk under the water for seconds at a time before floating back up and continuing to scream and trash. My character was drowning. This went on for a while, while I stared at my computer screen completely shocked. It was clear that this wasn't part of the original game. Was the game hacked? This went on for about 3 minutes I kid you not before my character eventually... died. I didn't quit however, since I was still in utter shock. My shock lasted long enough for another ''robloxian to appear. And just like my character did, he/she began to scream, thrash, and drown. And after that, ''ANOTHER robloxian appeared. It was at this point where I regained my senses and closed the game, and shortly afterwards my laptop. I didn't have a really good sleep that night. The sounds of my and that other robloxian screaming replayed over and over in my head that night, and it continued to be that for a week. After that, I began to feel better about the situation, and eventually I went back to playing games on Roblox and generally having a great time. Flood Escape didn't even come into the equation until a month later, when I decided to play it again. Now, I thought that this playthrough was gonna be normal. Maybe the previous incident was just a hack, and this time it was gonna be better, right? Wrong. Horribly wrong. The game lasted for about 30 seconds before closing, but these 30 seconds were beyond horrid. I started at the room again. But instead of just me and 2 other robloxians. There was a huge amount of robloxians floating in the water. And they didn't look normal too. They were decomposing, with a horrid sickly green rotting skin texture. They didn't even have eyes, just empty red eye sockets. But that wasn't all. A loud wall of huge guttural screams entered my eardrums. It was a very server, as about 10 robloxians were drowning. And due to mass amount of robloxians, the whole entire game was lagging, so the horrid guttural screaming was glitched out to massive extremes. It wasn't long before the game crashed. It has been a month since that incident. Sometimes I may have nightmares about it but most off things have been pretty good now, although I don't play Roblox that much nowadays. And before you call me dramatic, if you saw the things I saw you would probably shy away for Roblox, a least for a little while. ____ Made by Woweeeeeeeee Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games